edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Arnor
Arnor is a defensive faction with a massive ring of walkable walls which can be equipped with many different extensions. This faction has 9 available building plots, the highest number of possible, but also has a high diversity of buildings that are necessary for a balanced game. Gondor and Arnor are available depending on the selected map. On camp maps, Arnor camp is surrounded by a simple wall with a single entrance. Arnor's units can take various formations and are focused primarily to close their lines and withstand the enemy. On settlements, Arnor can call the hero Cirdan and units from Lindon. Arnor is a unique faction that is only accessible on certain maps. As a sub-faction of Gondor, its units and buildings are similar. In order to play as Arnor, select Gondor on certain maps and the game will start with an Arnor base instead of a Gondor one. Lindonturm 1387493701.jpg Dunedain 1370770901.jpg Mlymxh82.jpg Ax6vqp4r.jpg ArnorSoldaten.jpg ArnorPalantirwache.jpg ArnorHofgarde.jpg ArnorCarthaen.jpg ArnorBanner.jpg ArnorAranarth.jpg Maps Arnor is only playable on the following maps: * Amon Sûl Fortress * Amon Sûl * Angmar * Arnor * Barrow-downs * Cardolan * Carn Dûm * East-West Road * Forochel * Fornost * Forodwaith * Minhiriath * Mitheitel spring * Mountains of Angmar * Mount Gram * North Downs * Rhudaur * River Lhun * Wasteland of Forochel Strategic Points Castles Arnor has a heavily reinforced castle with a gate, 9 build plots, and many defensive buildings. It can be improved using the upgrades from the Stoneworker building. Postern gates, trebuchets and arrow towers can be built on the defense plots. Camp The camp has 6 plots with thin walls that do not allow units or defenses on top. There are 4 defense plots inside the camp where the player can build lone towers. The walls can be targeted and destroyed but not rebuilt. Outposts On the outposts Arnor can build an Imladris Stronghold which allows for multiple upgrades and the purchase of Glorfindel and Wind Riders. They can also build a regular outpost which can build the same buildings as a camp or castle. Settlements On the settlements Arnor can build Farms that provide resources, towers of Lindon to recruit Cirdan or a Ranger camp where the player can recruit Aranarth and his Rangers. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Malbeth Malbeth the Seer was a Dúnedain of the North and a royal counselor of Arthedain that lived in the time of King Araphant and King Arvedui. He prophesied that Arvedui would be the last king of Arnor. Carthaen Carthaen was an Arnorian general who defended the burial grounds at Cardolan against Angmar's forces. He failed and was turned into a wight, Karsh. Araphant Araphant was the fourteenth king of Arthedain and the father of Arvedui. He forged a marriage alliance with Gondor and held off Angmar's assaults during his reign until his death. Arvedui Arvedui was the last king of Arthedain. He tried to claim Gondor's throne but failed. Arvedui fled the destruction of Fornost to the Icebay of Forochel. Later, he boarded a ship sent by Cirdan to rescue him. However, the ship sank, and Arvedui drowned. Gandalf Gandalf was a Maia, one of the Istari sent to combat Sauron in the Third Age. He wandered across all of Middle Earth, helping others. Gandalf was killed by Durin's Bane, but returned as Gandalf the White. In this form, he led the free people against Sauron in the War of the Ring. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes Cirdan Cirdan was a Telerian shipwright who lived in Lindon. He was one of the oldest living beings in Middle-earth and was a guardian of the Elven Ring Narya, which he gave to Gandalf. Cirdan prepared the ship that sent the Ring-bearers into the West at the start of the Fourth Age. Aranarth Aranarth was the son of Arvedui. After the destruction of Fornost by Angmar, the kingdom of Arnor was no more, and so Aranarth became the first chieftain of the Dunedain until his death. Glorfindel Glorfindel was one of the Eldar of the First Age who was killed by a balrog in the Fall of Gondolin. He was later sent back to Middle-earth by the Valar and lived in Imladris. He participated in the battle to destroy Angmar and predicted the Witch-King's manner of death in the War of the Ring. Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Category:Playable Faction Category:Men Category:Gondor Category:Arnor Category:Good Faction